Mas certera que Cupido
by Symbelmynne
Summary: Todo comienza cuando Santana y Quinn pelean por Rachel, con Finn pataleando y llorando al frente de ella. Todo continúa con la aparición de Sue Sylvester y su misteriosa hija que está loca por Rachel. Todo es tan...raro en esta historia que no sé como resumirla. Britchel romance. Rating T por algunas palabras subidas de tono. ANTES yo era writergleek


_Buenas! _

_¿Cómo están?_

_Acá dejo otro Brittchel saliendo de mi zona de confianza que es el Pezberry. _

_Pero aclaro, es como esos Pezberry raros que se me ocurren (a quien me conozca por aquella pareja)_

_Espero que les guste!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore._

* * *

**Mas certera que Cupido.**

**Pasillo de McKinley...alguno de ellos.**

Rachel Berry no entendía que estaba pasando. Ni ella, ni el resto de los alumnos y profesores de McKinley que estaban observando como dos de las personas más populares de la escuela estaban tirando de ella, de cada una de sus manos, mientras un muchacho enorme estaba al frente de ella, llorando y zapateando y diciendo su nombre.

Si no fuera por Sue Sylvester, todo hubiera continuado durante muchas horas, o hasta que alguna de las dos chicas le arrancara el brazo a la diva quien ya estaba sintiendo un poco de dislocación.

"¡López! Deja a Berry en paz y vete a la cancha, quiero 100 vueltas y que pienses si los hobbits son animales, si logras llegar a una respuesta positiva, piensa en que puedo denunciarte por maltrato animal" gritó la entrenadora de las porristas, dejando a todo el pasillo en stand by esperando que era lo que estaba por suceder. "¡Fabray! No entiendo porque de todos los colores elegiste el rosa para arruinar tu ya falso color de cabello, pero debo decirte, que si no quieres terminar en detención el resto del año es mejor que te presentes hoy y ya que estás con ganas de rebelarte contra el sistema, te vas a fumar dos etiquetas de cigarrillos mientras estás ahí. De paso, te aclaro, la próxima vez que vea ese pelo rosa te irás a la feria a trabajar como la maldita mujer barbuda, porque ahí es donde debe estar el algodón de azúcar. Y no, no lo digo porque eres dulce." Después de estas palabras, Quinn y Santana salieron caminando con todo el orgullo herido pero la frente en alto hacia cada punta del pasillo.

"Hudson, Hudson, Hudson...veo que la popularidad no te sienta bien. Espero que simplemente desaparezcas de mi vista en cinco segundos y que comiences a usar pañales, porque lo acabo de presenciar es una actitud de niño de un año." Finn hizo caso a lo que Sue decía y corrió mucho más rápido de lo que había demostrado, alguna vez, en el campo de juego.

"Y uds. patética excusa de profesores, vuelvan a trabajar" gritó señalando a sus compañeros de trabajo, quienes se encerraron en sus aulas listos para dar clases.

"Berry, conmigo" dijo la entrenadora, suavemente, mientras la diva se abrazaba y acariciaba sus brazos. "¿Te duele?" preguntó mientras caminaban a su oficina y el pasillo comenzaba a vaciarse.

"Si, bastante" dijo la diva, quien miraba al piso, tratando de controlar sus lágrimas. No había podido llorar de la sorpresa que se llevó cuando todo sucedió.

Sue la hizo sentar al frente de ella en su escritorio, cruzó los brazos y esperó, hasta que Rachel levantara la vista.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó inclinándose hacia adelante

"No tengo demasiada idea. Solo puedo contar los hechos" dijo Rachel

"Entonces, cuenta los hechos" pidió Sue.

* * *

**15 minutos atrás**

Rachel salía contenta de una nueva clase. Era la primer semana de clases y todo estaba funcionando a la perfección para ella. No tenía que lidiar con Finn y sus estúpidas manos intentando meterse en lugares que no debía. No tenía que soportar las crueles miradas de Quinn porque le había robado a Finn una vez más, y no era la culpable de nada, por ahora.

Bueno, Quinn había vuelto con el pelo rosa del verano y Santana y Brittany eran porristas de nuevo, lo cual significaba que en el ámbito de la tortura su futuro escolar no era muy prometedor.

Ocultando en si misma la sonrisa de su futuro año en New York, abrió su casillero para encontrarlo cerrado minutos despueś. Miró a su derecha y ahí estaba, una de las personas con la que solo quería encontrarse en Glee porque no quedaba otra.

"Rachel" dijo Santana López, nuevamente capitana de las porristas, mirándola de arriba a abajo, lascivamente.

"Santana" dijo ella mirando detrás de la otra morena para ver si venía algún jugador de hockey con un granizado.

"Así no vas a poder observar todo mi cuerpo" dijo Santana guiñándole un ojo. Rachel frunció entonces sus cejas en confusión y volvió a concentrar su mirada en la latina.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó sin disimular su confusión y molestia.

"Si miras más allá de mi, no puedes observar este..." dijo Santana señalando su cuerpo y mirándose "...cuerpo espectacular"

"¿Por qué querría ver yo tu cuerpo?" fue la pregunta de Rachel e internamente, apenas terminó de decirla, quiso estampar su propia cabeza contra el frío metal del casillero.

"No sabía que eras tan...directa" dijo Santana bajando el tono de su voz y sensualmente, mientras con la punta de sus dedos acariciaba uno de los brazos de la diva.

"Santana, no entiendo el porque de este súbito acercamiento hacia mi, pero te pediría que por favor, te olvides que existo. Salvo en glee, porque ahí nos tenemos que ver obligatoriamente, pero el resto del día, no pienses en mi. Creo que así vamos a poder llegar al final del año sin problemas"

"Oh, Rachel..." dijo la latina acercándose más y más a la diva quien se estiraba más y más hacia atrás "Pienso en vos todo el día y en las cosas, sexuales, que quiero hacerte" agregó mientras se lamía los labios.

"Si, si, de acuerdo" dijo Rachel girando sus ojos y su cuerpo para ir hacia otro lado. Volvería a su casillero cuando Santana no estuviera.

"Hola Rach" dijo Quinn Fabray, cuando la diva le dio la completa espalda a la latina.

"Quinn" dijo Rachel tratando de pasar a su lado.

"Te acompaño a clases" dijo la rubia, ahora con el cabello color rosa, agarrando la mano derecha de Rachel mientras pasaba. A ésto, Rachel levantó la ceja izquierda y se detuvo, mirando el contacto entre ella y Quinn Fabray.

"Gracias, pero no es necesario. Puedo caminar sola hasta mi aula" dijo tratando de sacar la mano del agarre de la ex porrista.

"Escuchaste a la señorita, dijo que no" agregó Santana apareciendo por el otro lado y agarrando la mano libre de Rachel.

Fue en ese momento, que todo comenzó a ser más complicado. Finn Hudson apareció al frente de Rachel y comenzó a suplicarle que le diera una nueva oportunidad, y ante la negativa de Rachel y la pregunta: ¿no sé si notaste, idiota, que estoy algo ocupada ahora? Que ella le hizo, Finn Hudson empezó a llorar y a zapatear.

Mientras tanto, la porrista y la ex porrista, comenzaron a tirar del brazo de Rachel y mientras una decía: "Va a venir conmigo hasta el aula" la otra le decía "Te dijo que no"

Y Rachel no sabía si llorar del dolor que estaba sintiendo en sus extremidades o tratar de intentar, aunque sea, entender que rayos estaba pasando.

Hasta que vio venir a Sue Sylvester.

* * *

**Oficina de Sue Sylvester, después del hecho.**

"Muy linda la forma de narrar la historia" dijo la entrenadora

"Gracias, estoy practicando para mi audición a NYADA, si no los convenzo con el canto los convenceré con mi actuación" respondió Rachel

"En mi camino hacia la fama" comenzó a decir Sue y vio la ceja levantada de la diva pero no le importó, así que decidió continuar. "En mi camino hacia la fama, he descubierto que en este lugar los secretos se pagan caro. Muy caro. He descubierto, que los profesores acatan las órdenes de la persona a la que más le temen. Y que, por supuesto, se hacerme temer. Pero, en todos mis años como entrenadora de las Cheerios y en mi extensa búsqueda de la perfección y de la mejor alumna, nunca me he encontrado a alguien como vos"

"¿Alguien como yo?" preguntó la diva, ahora intrigada por las palabras que al comienzo no parecían tener sentido.

"Si, no he podido descifrarte en todo este tiempo. Desde que te vi poner un pie en esta escuela el primer día de clases, de tu primer año. No he podido...eres extremadamente inteligente, pero a la vez tienes una calidez que no cualquier persona tiene. Te he visto acompañar a Becky cuando ella no era una porrista, y cuando ella se convirtió. Traerle comida, etc."

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con...?"

"Dejame terminar. Eres la persona más extraña que conozco, porque si te lo hubieras propuesto hubieras podido gobernar este lugar, incluso por encima de mi. Y eso lo sabes, Berry" dijo Sue y notó la reacción de la mirada de la diva. Los ojos entrecerrados, ese brillo ambicioso en una esquina y ese otro brillo en la otra.

"También he logrado conseguir parte de tu ADN y me gustaría que estuviera en mi familia. Mi hija mayor, está loca por ti, y voy a darle el gusto. Esta noche, pasarás a buscarla para llevarla a una cita."

"¿Tiene una hija?" preguntó Rachel mirándola sorprendida.

"Eso no importa, Berry."

"¿Me ayudó en el pasillo porque quiere que tenga una cita con su hija?"

"No, te ayudé porque si no a esta altura no tendrías alguno de los dos brazos"

"No entiendo nada"

"No importa, Berry. No tienes problema con la homosexualidad, ¿o sí?"

"¿Cómo puedo tener problemas con una relación de personas del mismo sexo? Además, no puedo negar que alguna que otra vez me he sentido atraída, más que atraída amistosamente, por una de sus porristas."

"¡Genial! Entonces arreglado. Esta es la dirección en donde tienes que pasar. Envíame un mensaje así le digo que tipo de ropa tiene que ponerse. Y ve, de una vez por todas a clase."

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel saliendo de la oficina, mientras sacudía la cabeza hacia un lado y hacia el otro. La primer semana de clases se estaba convirtiendo en algo completamente extraño.

* * *

**Esa noche...en una casa casi a las afueras de Lima**

Se movía completamente nerviosa en la puerta de la enorme casa a la que Sue la había enviado. Podía huir, pensaba. Se subía a su Prius y salía rumbo a la ciudad de sus sueños. Quizás Sue algún día la perdone. Pero no, ella era Rachel Barbra Berry, destinada a la grandeza. Se secó las manos, sudadas por los nervios, en sus jeans y se decidió a tocar el timbre.

"Berry" dijo Sue cuando abrió la puerta. Ver a la entrenadora de las Cheerios en otro tipo de ropa que no fuera un equipo de gimnasia, la estaba poniendo un poco loca.

"Sue" dijo ella y se quedó esperando.

"Pasa, tenemos que hablar antes de que ella baje. Está completamente nerviosa y no sabe que ponerse" dijo Sue guíando a la diva hasta una pequeña sala de estar. Vacía de toda decoración. Aunque con rastros de que había ese tipo de decoración en ese lugar hasta hace unos minutos atrás. Lo demostraba el portaretrato que estaba acostado sobre la mesa que había al medio de la habitación y sin mostrar la foto.

"Traje unas flores. Aunque me has dado tan poca información sobre tu hija, que no sé que puede llegar a gustarle" dijo Rachel entregándole un ramo de flores silvestres.

"Estas le encantarán. Generalmente en primavera y verano tengo la casa llena de todo tipo de flores gracias a su fascinación por esos pequeños intentos de árboles fallados."

"Veo que no pierde el toque ni siquiera en su propia casa" dijo Rachel sentándose

"¿A dónde pretendes llevar a mi princesa?" preguntó Sue

"He pensado en llevarla a un pic nic, en el parque. Todavía esta lindo a la noche."

"Buena idea."

"No sé realmente que es lo que le gusta comer, así que hice de todo"

"Previsora. Voy a ir a buscarla"

Pasaron casi 10 minutos hasta que Sue volvió a aparecer.

"Tienes que verla bajar por las escaleras, si no esto no sirve." dijo señalando que se pare al frente de las mencionadas escaleras.

¿Qué tan malo podía ser? Se repiitó Rachel mentalmente y fue a ubicarse al frente de Sue y a mirar hacia las escaleras.

Y de pronto, la imagen más bella que Rachel podría haber visto desde que empezó a diferenciar la belleza de la fealdad apareció en la otra punta de las escaleras.

* * *

**Unos días atrás, en la casa de los Sylvester. Bueno, las Sylvester. ;)**

"Estuve todo el verano verte gimotear y gimotear. Hace 3 años que te vengo viendo gimotear. Siempre creí que era por López y sus flotadores, pero me doy cuenta de que no, ya que has podido pasar todo el maldito verano con ella y no ha sucedido nada lésbico entre uds." dijo Sue mirando a su hija.

"Decidimos que quedamos mejor como amigas" dijo su hija, Brittany S. Pierce. O, quienes realmente saben la verdad: Brittany Sylvester Pierce.

"Entonces me vas a contar la verdad" dijo Sue sentándose al frente de su hija.

"No te va a gustar." dijo Brittany

"Pruébame"

"Estoy enamorada" dijo Brittany

"Eso me di cuenta"

"De Rachel Berry"

"..."

"¿Ma?"

"..."

"¿Mamá?"

"..."

"¿Mami?"

"¿Cómo sucedió?"

"No sé como suceden esas cosas"

"¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?"

"Hace un año. Cuando la vi entrar de los brazos de Finn a la escuela. Quería matarlo a él, y ponerme en su lugar."

"¿Y por qué echaste a López a patadas, prácticamente, hoy de esta casa?"

"Ah, porque hizo una apuesta con Quinn, sobre Rachel. Y tuvieron la idea de venir y pedirme a mi que sea la jueza."

"¿Ellas saben de lo que sientes?"

"No, ¿como podrían? Una se sentiría celosa y la otra también. ¿cómo voy a amar a Rachel Berry sobre cualquiera de ellas dos? Y no pienses que me olvidé de que no me dijiste nada, todavía, al respecto"

"Mi respuesta al respecto va a ser dada cuando tenga todos los hechos"

"Bueno, es que verás. Quinn y San estaban andando en bicicleta, cuando se cruzaron con Rachel quien estaba corriendo. Cuando corre se pone estos shorts bien, bien cortos, pero son tan cortos, que puedes imaginar todo lo que hay debajo. Incluso como se depila"

"Esa no es una imagen que debes ponerle a tu madre en la cabeza"

"Lo siento"

"Continúa."

"Bueno, casi no la reconocen hasta que San empezó a decirle cosas sexualmente obscenas y Rachel les respondió: Santana es de mal gusto que ahora estés en la calle diciéndome esas cosas, que se supone que las dices porque te gusta lo que estas viendo, cuando el resto del año estás insultándome. Ahí se dieron cuenta de que era Rachel y San continuó con su intento de conquistarla. Quinn se había quedado callada. Pero después vinieron para acá y me dijeron de la apuesta y que querían que fuera la jueza y Quinn confesó que después de ver a Rachel así tuvo que correr a buscar a Puck y pedirle que le quite esa calentura entre las piernas. Cuando Puck se desnudó al frente de ella, a ella se le fueron las ganas, pero pensó en Rachel y se humedeció de nuevo y tuvo nuevamente, relaciones con Puck"

"¿López y Fabray se sienten atraídas por Berry?"

"Si"

"Eso va a estar complicado"

"Lo sé, ahora no tengo ninguna posibilidad en conquistarla"

"Sé muchas cosas sobre las personas, y sé que Berry no se sentiría atraída a alguien como Fabray o como López. No después de todo lo que le hicieron."

"Rachel perdona fácil, ma. Ella las perdonaría. Solo tengo una ventaja a mi favor"

"¿Cuál?"

"Que hay que saber acercarse a Rachel. Por ejemplo, a mi nunca me dijo nada y la única vez que le pedí perdón sobre el tema de los abusos y las torturas en la escuela, me dijo que ella nunca tendría nada para perdonarme porque sabe que yo no los planeo. Solo sigo el flujo de la sociedad"

"¿El flujo de la sociedad?"

"Usa muchas palabras. Siempre. Es lo que mas me gusta de ella. No hace diferencias conmigo, porque sabe que a pesar de ser como soy entiendo cuando me hablan. Si estoy prestando atención, por supuesto. Además, ma, tendrías que verla como se estira. En las clases de baile...cuando abre esas piernas..."

"Basta. Imágenes que tu madre no necesita tener en la cabeza"

"Lo siento"

"Ahora, verás. Soy Sue Sylvester y odio todo lo que esté relacionado con William Schuester"

"Tu odio hacia él es irracional, ma"

"¿Dónde aprendiste esa palabra?"

"Siempre miro a Rachel leer y después busco esos libros en tu biblioteca y los leo. Resulta que lee muchas cosas que tu tienes."

"¿Y si no está en mi biblioteca?"

"No sé, nunca me pasó"

"¿En serio?"

"Si."

"¿Y cómo sabes que libros lee?"

"Puede ser que me haya convertido un poco en acosadora"

Sue sacudió la cabeza antes de seguir hablando.

"Verás, Brittany, Rachel Berry es un misterio para mi. Pero, no puedo decirte que estoy enojada o que no me gusta la idea de que estés enamorada de ella. Todo lo contrario. Siempre deseé tener a Berry en mi familia. Sea como sea."

"¿En serio?"

"Si, además, de lo poco que sé de esa chica, puedo notar que siempre está mirándote"

"¿En serio?"

"Yo te voy a dar el primer empujón, de ahí en adelante, será tu cuestión mantenerla a tu lado"

"Gracias mama" dijo Brittany abrazando a Sue.

* * *

**Nuevamente, esa noche, en la casa de las Sylvester, mientras Rachel se perdía en la belleza de la persona que estaba bajando las escaleras.**

"Tampoco tienes que poner esa cara de Finn Hudson" dijo Sue mirando a la diva

"Por un momento pensé que ibas a dejarme disfrutar de este momento. Al fin y al cabo, fuiste tú quien hizo que estuviera acá" dijo Rachel volviendo a mirar a Sue quien esperó que su hija bajara la totalidad de los escalones.

"Hola Rachel" dijo la rubia, extrañamente con timidez.

"Hola Brittany" dijo la diva quien puso en su rostro la sonrisa más amplia y más sincera que podía tener para demostrarle a la rubia que no estaba enojada ni nada y que, sobre todas las cosas, no debía ser tímida con ella.

"Bueno, hiciste esperarla demasiado y no tengo ganas de seguir viendo su rostro. Así que es hora de que se vayan. A la medianoche en punto la quiero en casa" dijo Sue empujando a su hija y a su cita hacia la puerta.

"Es día de escuela" dijo Rachel mirando hacia atrás

"¿Y crees que me importa?" preguntó Sue cerrando la puerta.

Caminaron hacia el auto y Rachel abrió la puerta del acompañante para que Brittany se sentara.

"Ah, me olvidé de decirte que estás muy hermosa" dijo la diva cuando la rubia ya estaba sentada y antes de cerrar la puerta.

La sonrisa de Brittany igualaba la de Rachel cuando ésta entró al auto y comenzó a manejar por las calles de Lima.

"Pensé que ibas a enojarte cuando vieras que era yo" dijo Brittany jugando un poco con su mechón de pelón. Se había dejado esa noche el pelo suelto. El resto de su atuendo era casi igual al de la diva, pero Rachel pensaba en ese momento que Brittany con el pelo suelto era como un ángel paseando en la tierra.

"Oh, si vieras el lugar que preparé para nuestra cita, sin saber que eras tú, entenderías el porque" esta vez fue Rachel quien se puso colorada.

"Gracias por las flores" dijo Brittany de pronto, acordándose

"Espero que te hayan gustado" dijo la diva

"Si, como te dijo mamá. Hay épocas en que lleno la casa con esas flores"

El camino hasta el parque no era muy largo, pero desde ahí en adelante siguieron un camino muy familiar para una de las dos, mientras Rachel cargaba con las dos canastas. Brittany insistió en llevar una tercera, que era más pequeña.

"¿Vamos a la fuente de los patos?" preguntó la rubia. Caminaba cerca de Rachel y a veces _sin querer_ la rozaba.

"Inconscientemente deseaba que mi deseo de que fueras la hija de Sue Sylvester, desde el momento en que ella me dijo que tenía una cita con su hija, eras tú"

"¿Qué?"

"Deseaba que fueras tú la hija de Sue"

"Ahhh. ¿Por qué?"

"Por que quería tener una excusa para estar cerca tuyo"

"Igual que yo" dijo la rubia contenta mientras doblaban la última curva.

Se quedó mirando con la boca abierta la fuente, que estaba iluminada y había una pequeña mesa en donde podían sentarse a comer, que durante el día no estaba.

"Eso no esta durante el día" dijo Brittany y Rachel miró la disposición de las cosas. Podía referirse tanto a la mesa, como a la manta que había unos metros más a la derecha de la mesa (en caso de que Brittany quisiera comer en el piso y no en la mesa) y las farolas que rodeaban ambos lugares.

"Lo preparé todo para esta cita" dijo Rachel.

"¿Y si no era yo?" preguntó Brittany caminando con cautela e intentando decidir que era mejor. Pero, por ahora, decidió que lo mejor era la mesa.

"Si no eras vos, la hija de Sue Sylvester la iba a pasar genial" dijo Rachel poniendo las canastas sobre la mesa y sacando el celular para enviar un mensaje. Brittany después vio que la diva lo apagó y lo dejó en la mesa.

Después, la diva sacó de las canastas toda la comida, después de preguntarle a la rubia que quería comer (así no sacaba todo todo).

Se sentaron y se miraron un segundo. Las dos pensando en lo cómodo que era el silencio con la otra. ¿Por qué nunca se habían dado cuenta?

"Creo que porque siempre estuvimos más preocupadas en sobrevivir la secundaria que en disfrutar lo que teníamos al lado" dijo Rachel de la nada y Brittany dejó su vaso en la mesa y la miró.

"Lo mismo estaba pensando. Aunque en mi caso es distinto"

"¿Si?"

"Si, es terminar la secundaria sin repetir"

"Estoy segura que vas a lograrlo"

"Mis profesores del año pasado también. Aunque eso tiene más que ver con el hecho de que aprendí a leer"

"Estoy segura que ya sabías leer"

"Oh, si, sabía leer, pero nunca había leído un libro hasta que te vi leyendo "El conde de Montecristo" así que fui y lo busqué en la biblioteca de mamá y lo empecé a leer."

"¿En serio?"

"Si, pero no lo terminé."

"¿Por qué?"

"Cambiaste de libro, así que empecé a leer ese"

"¿Ese lo terminaste?"

"Si. Porque no pude seguirte mucho tiempo en esos días"

Rachel la miraba. ¿Hacía cuánto que Brittany sentía algo por ella? ¿Su relación con Artie el año pasado qué tenía que ver? ¿Santana y Landslide?

"Oh, hace mucho que siento cosas por vos." dijo Brittany al notar los ojos de Rachel moviéndose bajo la luz de las farolas, clara indicación de que estaba pensando hacia el pasado.

"¿Cómo supiste lo que estaba pensando?" preguntó la diva sorprendida.

"Dicen que no soy inteligente, pero sé leer a las personas. Por lo menos mamá me dice eso" dijo Brittany jugando con la lechuga que había en el sandwich a medio terminar. "Es así como sé que te empecé a gustar el año pasado, también" agregó sonriendo segundos después

"Es cierto" dijo Rachel imitando la sonrisa.

Terminaron de comer hablando de cualquier cosa y se tiraron a ver las estrellas en la manta. Rachel había apagado alguna de las farolas para que la rubia le contara sobre las constelaciones.

"A esa la llamo Finn" dijo Brittany señalando un conjunto de estrellas

"Pobres estrellas" dijo Rachel sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras se acercaba más y más a la rubia, de forma que sus costados se estuvieran tocando.

"Es que esas de ahí abajo es como que forman sus pechos de mujer. En eso San tiene razón" dijo Brittany riendo despacio.

"Oh..." dijo Rachel analizando el lugar que la rubia estaba viendo. "Es verdad. Un día de estos le voy a decir a Santana que tenía razón"

"¡No!" gritó Brittany y giró haciendo que medio cuerpo de ella quede sobre medio cuerpo de la diva.

"¿Qué tiene que ver ésta cita con lo que pasó esta mañana?" preguntó Rachel mirando los ojos azules asustados de la rubia que estaba encima de ella. Por alguna razón, siempre había podido leer a Brittany como si fuera un libro abierto, y tanta cercanía la estaba haciendo leerla con más claridad. Y sabía, que nombrar a Santana había generado miedo en la rubia, sobre todo el hecho de hablar con Santana. "¿Brittany?" preguntó corriendo un mechón de pelo que se había caído y acomodándolo detrás de la oreja de la rubia. "No voy a enojarme, te lo prometo" agregó sintiendo que quizás era eso que temiera la rubia.

"No quiero que te enamores de ella" dijo Brittany y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de la diva, quien pasó sus dos brazos por la cintura de la rubia y comenzó a acariciar su espalda. No, no estaba llorando, pero se había ocultado temiendo la reacción de la diva.

"No podría enamorarme nunca de Santana." dijo Rachel acariciando la espalda, haciéndole notar que eran ciertas sus palabras. "Si, puede ser muy sexy, pero su personalidad, para mi es repelente...Igual que Quinn. Me parece que es una mujer hermosa, pero si se quitara ese velo de popularidad y de egocentrismo que tiene seguramente sería más hermosa todavía. Además de que tiene que aprender a reír."

"¿A reír?"

"Si, pareciera que comparte el palo atravesado en el trasero con Finn y el sr. Schuester" dijo Rachel.

"¡Es cierto!" dijo Brittany sin quitar su cabeza del cuello de la diva. El silencio cómodo volvió a cubrirlas a las dos y la rubia aprovechó para levantar su rostro y mirar los ojos de la diva. "Hueles muy rico" dijo y continuó mirando los ojos de Rachel.

La morena, mientras tanto, se había perdido también en el mar azul que eran los ojos de Brittany y sus manos dejaron de acariciar la espalda de la rubia para apretarla más contra si misma. Su cuello comenzó a levantarse del piso acercándose al rostro de Brittany y despacio, acercó sus labios a los de la rubia, quien al sentirlos, por fin en los suyos, cerró los ojos y tomó el control de la situación en sus manos.

El beso fue lo más perfecto posible para las dos. Cuando las lenguas entraron en contacto, emitieron un gemido al mismo tiempo, que se perdió en el parque. No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, simplemente besándose.

"Me hubieras esperado con la rubia y vos con mucha menos ropa" dijo una voz que hizo que ambas se separaran inmediatamente.

"¿Qué hace Puck acá?" preguntó Brittany mirando al muchacho quien la saludó sacudiendo la mano.

"Soy el reloj de Rachel" dijo el chico. "Son las 11.45" agregó mirando a la morena quien seguía acostada en la manta.

"Gracias, Noah" dijo y su amigo las dejó, llevándose las canastas.

"¿Quieres ser mi novia?" preguntó Brittany mirando a Rachel quien asintió y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

"Si. Ahora, arriba que te tengo que llevar. No quiero quedar mal en la primera cita con mi suegra" dijo levantándose y esperando que Brittany lo hiciera.

"Por alguna razón te adora" dijo la rubia entrelazando una de sus manos con una de Rachel mientras caminaban hacia el auto.

* * *

**McKinley High al día siguiente...entre horas...cualquiera de los períodos.**

Rachel caminaba por el pasillo buscando a su alegre novia, quien desde muy temprano en la mañana le estaba enviando mensajes de textos, pero a quien no había podido ver en ningún momento. Todavía.

Sentía en los hombros un poco de dolor por lo que había sucedido el día anterior, pero ni siquiera ese recuerdo podía borrar la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

Bueno, eso fue hasta ese momento en que al doblar en uno de los pasillos se encontró con Finn.

"Rachel" dijo él caminando hacia ella y entregándole un sobre. "Espero que esto sea suficiente para que me perdones"

Al abrir el sobre, que obviamente iba a abrir porque tenía curiosidad, se dio cuenta de que en ese caso, realmente, la curiosidad mató al gato. O el chino mató al gato. Dentro del sobre, había un voucher para una cena para dos personas en el restaurante chino del pueblo vecino. Restaurante que todo el estado de Ohio sabía que había sido clausurado más de una vez porque se habían encontrado restos de animales domésticos en la comida.

"No sé que es lo que quieres que perdone" dijo Rachel mientras seguía caminando y tiraba el voucher en el piso, a la vista del muchaho. Esto de estar acosándola se estaba volviendo viejo y aburrido. Sobre todo aburrido.

"Algo debo haber hecho mal para que me rechaces" gritó Finn.

"Si, pensar que le gustas" dijo Santana apareciendo por otro lado.

Los que estaban cerca de la diva escucharon como ella dijo: oh, no. Además, si Santana estaba cerca, alguien más estaba cerca.

"Los dos están equivocados. A Rachel no le gusta ninguno de uds." dijo una tercera voz, perteneciente por supuesto a Quinn Fabray, quien se acercó a Finn y a Santana y formaron un tríangulo mirándose con los ojos entrecerrados.

Mientras el resto del alumnado se reunía alrededor de la porrista, el jugador de football y la ex porrista, Rachel aprovechó su corta altura para escaparse de ese pasillo en particular y rogaba que Brittany no se acercara a ese lugar.

"Pensé que ibas a estar en el medio del tríangulo de las bermudas" dijo la voz de Sue Sylvester arruinando la paz del auditorio.

"No quería inmiscuirme más entre esos 3, me tienen cansada. Tendría que enviar una carta al ministerio de educación para pedirles que enfaticen la enseñanza de la palabra "No" y que significa cuando alguien la dice." dijo Rachel dando media vuelta en el piso del escenario y enfrentando a su suegra.

"El rumor dice que estabas en ese pasillo" dijo Sue cruzando los brazos y mirándola desde arriba.

"Estaba buscando a Brittany, a quien no veo desde que la dejé en su casa anoche. Y extrañamente, me empezó a enviar mensajes desde las 6 A.M pero hace dos horas que no recibo ni uno. ¿Está bien?"

"Está dormida. Tuve que sedarla. Cada dos segundos pedía salir del aula para decir que iba al baño y venía a mi oficina a contarme algo que se había acordado de la cita. ¿Qué rayos le hiciste?¿No podías tener sexo con ella como todos y listo? No, ahora tengo una maldita Tinkerbell en mi casa, cantando y bailando porque aceptaste ser su novia y la besaste y le dijiste que sentías cosas por ella"

"También enviaré una carta al presidente preguntándole a quien se le ocurrió dejarte embarazada."

"¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hija?"

"Con qué esas teníamos"

"Contesta mi pregunta, Berry"

"Estoy enamorada de tu hija. Hace ya un año, más o menos"

Sue se acercó a la diva y la estudió. Le sacó una foto con su celular y se alejó.

"La foto es para mostrártela el día que la lastimes, antes de que te asesine con estas propias manos. Además, estás tensa y puedo notarlo. ¿Cómo estás de los brazos?"

"No entiendo como Brittany es la persona más dulce de la tierra y tú eres...Sue" dijo Rachel levantándose.

"Odio que no respondas mis preguntas cuando las hago"

"Me duelen ambos brazos y la espalda"

"Brittany sabe hacer buenos masajes. Como hoy no tienen glee, suspenderé la práctica de las Cheerios y la mandaré a tu casa"

"¿Gracias?"

"De nada. No le envíes esa carta al presidente" dijo Sue antes de salir del auditorio.

* * *

**Dos semanas después, en alguna calle de Lima...**

"Pst. Pst. Berry" susurró alguien mientras Rachel caminaba desde la casa de su novia a la suya. Habían logrado mantener, hasta ahora, su relaciónen secreto. Más que nada para no generar ningún tipo de conflicto entre el trío Bermudas, el nuevo nombre que Sue les había puesto a Santana, Quinn y Finn.

Al escuchar que alguien le chistaba, Rachel se frenó en seco y esperó. Desde detrás de un árbol un poco más adelante que ella, una Santana López atenta salió, prácticamente arrastrándose en el piso cual serpiente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo en el piso?" preguntó la diva sorprendida. Ella no le había puesto nombre al trío de personas que intentaban ganar su corazón. Por un lado, no le importaba porque su corazón estaba perteneciendo, en ese momento, a la rubia alegre y porrista. Por el otro, porque realmente ya estaban colmando su paciencia y la de Brittany.

"No quiero que alguien me vea" dijo Santana que había logrado esconderse detrás de un arbusto y se hacía quedado acostada ahí. Rachel sacudió la cabeza ante la vista.

"Se te ve casi todo el cuerpo, menos la cabeza, Santana" dijo la diva. Miró a su alrededor y notó lo ridícula que debería verse hablando con la latina que seguía acostada en el piso. "Voy a seguir caminando. Si tienes algo importante que decirme, camina conmigo. Si vas a seguir con tus intentos de conquistarme, quédate en el piso."

Santana no tardó en levantarse y seguirla. Comenzó a caminar a su lado, pero separada por más o menos medio cuerpo de distancia.

"¿Con quién estás saliendo?" preguntó la latina mirando a su alrededor, como si alguien la estuviera persiguiendo.

"No es de tu incumbencia" dijo la diva

"Por supuesto que lo es si esa persona está amenazando mi vida porque no te dejo en paz" dijo Santana y Rachel volvió a detenerse. Esta vez estaban en medio de la calle.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó la diva levantando una ceja.

"Si, en estas dos semanas" dijo Santana saliendo de la calle y esperando a la diva "si me acerco a vos, y te hablo, ese día me suceden cosas desagradables"

"¿Cómo qué?" preguntó Rachel. Esto se tornaba interesante.

"Como abrir mi casillero y encontrar un panal de abejas. ¿Sabías que soy alérgica? Como...mortalmente alérgica. Una sola picadura puede dejarme en coma, de acuerdo a mis defensas. Eso sucedió el día que te arrinconé en el baño. No le vi coincidencia con vos hasta unos días después, cuando te esperé con esas rosas en tu casillero, tratando de avanzar en el juego, me encontré con caca de vaca adentro de mi auto. De todo mi auto. Todavía no puedo usarlo, en el lavadero no quieren ni tocarlo"

"¿Y qué tengo que ver con eso?"

"Antes de volver intentar acercarme a vos, después de esas dos cosas, recibí una advertencia en la que decía que me mantuviera alejada de Rachel Berry. Obviamente no hice caso, y cuando terminé de bañarme, ese día, en mi propia casa, me di cuenta que mi jabón tenía un olor que no era el de siempre. Resulta que habían puesto polvo pica pica. Tardé una semana más en darme cuenta que no solo estaba en mi jabón, sino en mi shampoo y en mis colonias."

"¿Y ahora no estás arriesgando tu seguridad al hablar conmigo?"

"Vine a pedirte perdón y a decirte que ceso en mis intentos de conquistarte. Me hubiera gustado saber el camino para entrar en tu corazón, o más precisamente en tu cama, pero no lo conseguí. Dile a esa persona que no va a hacer falta que me haga más cosas" dijo Santana alejándose rápidamente de la diva y caminando hacia el otro lado.

**Esa noche, en la casa de la diva, en la cama de la diva...besándose...**

"Britt" dijo Rachel tratando de sacar a la rubia de encima suyo

"¿Mmmm?" preguntó Brittany atacando el cuello de Rachel ya que supuso que su novia iba a tener la boca ocupada.

"Gracias por sacarme a Santana de encima" dijo Rachel y sintió como encima de ella se tensó.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Brittany, con sus labios pegados al cuello de Rachel.

La diva, le contó el encuentro con Santana.

"Es mentira" dijo la rubia cuando terminó.

"Sabes que no. Pero no estoy enojada" dijo Rachel

"¿En serio?"

"En serio"

Para demostrarlo, esa noche la diva le dejó tocar sus pechos, encima del corpiño.

* * *

**Dos días después, en McKinley...**

"Rachel" dijo alguien a espaldas de la diva y al darse vuelta, ésta se encontró con unos ojos y un rostro conocido pero no una cabeza conocida.

"Entiendo que estés en plan rebelde, Quinn. Pero ¿pelarte?" dijo la diva al unir la voz que había escuchado con el rostro, los ojos y la falta de cabello.

"Quería decirte que no voy a intentar más conquistarte" dijo Quinn mirando a su alrededor.

"¿En serio?"

"Si." dijo la chica pelada antes de comenzar a alejarse.

Rachel se quedó pensando y al unir las piezas siguió a Quinn.

"Espera, Quinn" dijo frenándola en el medio del pasillo cuando ya se comenzaba a llenar de gente. "¿Esto te lo hizo la persona que está saliendo conmigo?"

"Si, supongo." dijo la ex rubia.

"Explicate"

"Bueno, verás. Todo comenzó hace unos días. Después de ese ensayo de glee en donde _accidentalmente..._" dijo Quinn poniéndose colorada, lo cual ahora era mucho más gracioso.

"Si, donde tocaste mis pechos" dijo Rachel

"Insisto en que fue un accidente"

"¿De acuerdo?"

"Bueno, se ve que a esa persona no le gustó, porque cuando llegué a mi auto, este estaba pintado en aerosol y decía: accidente, las pelotas"

"¿No sospechas quien puede haber sido?"

"Primero pensé en Santana, pero ella andaba con sus propios problemas esos días. Estoy segura de que se contagió algo de alguno de sus compañeros sexuales porque no deja de rascarse. Después pensé en Finn, pero estaba tan bien escrita la frase, que obviamente no podía ser él. Por supuesto que no lo dejé pasar, pero no pude averiguar quien fue. El otro día, cuando te esperé afuera de tu clase para llevarte al comedor y así almorzábamos juntas, que me rechazaste, fui a sentarme sola y aburrida en las gradas. Cuando volví, tenía en mi casillero una hermosa manzana dulce. No recordaba haberla puesto ahí, pero la comí. Estaba riquísima, Rachel. La cuestión es, que estaba llena de laxante, y no salí del baño en dos días. Literalmente."

"¿Y el estar pelada?"

"Eso sucedió hace un rato. Después de que me acerqué con la caja de bombones que te di, y que tan amablemente tiraste en el tacho de basura, diciendo que no podía creer que de los dos que quedábamos yo no entendiera un no. Me fui al aula, y mientras esperaba al profesor perdí el conocimiento. Me desperté después no sé en donde, atada, y con los ojos tapados y una voz, distorsionada, me dijo que no quería hacerlo, pero yo no entendía que debía alejarme de vos. Volví a caer dormida y aparecí así. Con una nota diciendo que esperaba que aprendiera la lección y que cuando me creciera el pelo lo dejara del color natural o rubio, el rosa no me queda bien."

"Lo siento mucho, Quinn"

"Oh, yo la verdad, no. Me hubiera encantado conquistarte, pero ya me estaba cansando, eres complicada. Además de esa apuesta con Santana. Espero que en algún futuro podamos ser amiga. Y además, quiero ver como se las arregla, esa persona misteriosa, para sacar a Finn de en medio"

"Eres positiva Quinn. Lo bueno es que te pelaron con luna creciente así que el pelo te crecerá rápido"

"Si, además tu persona misteriosa me dejó con un shampoo de crecimiento rápido" dijo la ex rubia marchándose.

**Esa noche, en la cama de Brittany.**

"Pelaste a Quinn" dijo Rachel mientras se tiraba sobre la rubia

"No me gustaba como le quedaba el rosa, además, se había arruinado todo el pelo."

"Gracias" dijo Rachel

Esa noche, Brittany pudo tocar los pechos de Rachel sin ninguna separación.

* * *

**Tres días después, en el colectivo a las seccionales...**

"¿Finn?" preguntó la señorita Pillsbury. Estaban viajando hace 3 horas, ya era de noche y el muchacho desde su lugar en el fondo no dejaba de quejarse. Algunos de sus compañeros querían dormir, y otros intentaban acomodarse en los incómodos asientos del colectivo para tratar de hacer más amenas las siguientes dos horas que todavía faltaban hasta llegar a destino.

Rachel se movía incómoda en su lugar al lado de Brittany, que casualmente fue elegida por Schuester para que compartiera habitación con Rachel durante las 3 noches de viaje. Además, quien compartía habitación tenía que hacer casi todo con la otra persona ya que eran las reglas...dijo Brittany.

Pero, volviendo a la historia, Emma Pillsbury se levantó de su lugar en la primer fila del colectivo porque ya había recibido varias quejas orales, por mensaje de texto y notificaciones de facebook, que Finn estaba haciendo demasiado ruido en su lugar. El que era la última fila de asientos del colectivo, lejos de todos sus compañeros y solo, ya que nadie había salido elegido para compartir lugar con él o habitación.

"No, no venga señorita Pillsbury" dijo el muchacho desde el fondo.

William Schuester vio la cara de terror de su novia, y se levantó para tratar de defenderla.

"Finn, ven hasta adelante, por favor. Te sentarás a la vista de todos."

"No puedo, sr. Schue" dijo el muchacho y el profesor decidió ir a ver que estaba sucediendo.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó el profesor. Esperaba que su alumno favorito no estuviera en una situación comprometida.

"Porque estoy pegado en el asiento" dijo Finn y todos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas. El profesor corrió a ver si ésto era cierto, lo cual era cierto, e intentó despegar a su alumno de ese lugar. Tardaron en hacerlo, pero cuando ya casi llegaban a destino, con la ayuda de los miembros masculinos del coro y después de que dejaran de reírse, Finn estaba libre de ese asiento y de su ropa, que quedó pegada en el lugar que antes ocupaba.

Mientras bajaban del colectivo, Brittany notó que Rachel llevaba constantemente sus hombros hacia atrás y sus manos para acariciarse la espalda.

"¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó. No le importaba ya si los demás escuchaban o no lo que ellas hablaban.

"Me duele la espalda." dijo la diva

"Después de bañarte te hago masajes, ¿quieres?" preguntó la rubia.

"De acuerdo, gracias"

"De nada, te amo" dijo Brittany en voz lo suficientemente alta para que todos escucharan sus palabras, pero, como muchos seguían concentrados en lo ocurrido en el autobús, nadie la escuchó. Salvo Rachel, quien la miró y sonrió, antes de recibir la llave de manos de Schuester.

"Yo también te amo" dijo mientras las dos esperaban el ascensor, solas.

* * *

**Una hora después...en la habitación del hotel que Rachel y Brittany comparten...después del baño de Rachel y de Brittany.**

"Bueno, acuéstate en la cama. Con el torso hacia abajo" dijo la rubia cuando escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse. Estaba de espaldas y no vio que Rachel había salido con la toalla a su alrededor y nada más.

Cuando Brittany encontró la loción y se dio vuelta, se quedó dura al ver a Rachel tapada solo con una toalla tirada en la cama, mirándola sensualmente.

"Por favor, gira hacia el otro lado" dijo Brittany al ver que la diva había apoyado la cabeza en el pie de la cama.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel y dejando ver más de lo que el cuerpo de Brittany podía soportar en esos momentos, giró hasta no poder ver a la rubia, quien en cuestión de segundos se sacó toda su ropa, quedando completamente desnuda.

Caminó sin hacer ruido hasta la cama y sacó la toalla de encima de Rachel, quien no dijo ni una palabra al quedar completamente desnuda al frente de la rubia.

"Date vuelta" dijo Brittany quien tragó saliva al ver que Rachel lo hacía, lentamente, y que una de sus manos.

"Oh, Dios..." dijo la rubia antes de trepar encima de la cama y atacar a besos a Rachel y a su cuerpo.

* * *

**En el comedor del hotel, a la mañana siguiente.**

"Brittany, Rachel, que bueno que decidieron unirse a nosotros" dijo el sr. Schuester sin mirar los ojos de las alumnas a quien había saludado. El resto de sus compañeros estaba completamente colorado mirando sus tazas de desayuno.

Bueno, no todos. Santana miraba orgullosa a su mejor amiga.

"Britt, debería estar enojada por lo que me hiciste cuando intenté conquistar al hobbit, pero tengo que decirte que después de lo de anoche, te perdono" dijo la latina.

Rachel y Brittany empezaron a parpadear, tratando de entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

"La verdad, no sabía que lo tenías en tí, Rach. Escuchar a Brittany gritar así, guau. Espero que hayan sacado alguna foto o me quieran contar con lujo de detalle como fue todo" dijo Puck, imitando a Santana.

Y sobre la pareja cayó la realización de que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Todo el piso en el que estaba su habitación (compuesto por suerte solo de los miembros de New Directions) escuchó durante, literalmente, toda la noche sus gritos de placer.

* * *

**Desde entonces en adelante...en donde se encontraran las dos...**

El año pasó rápidamente y nadie, salvo Finn un par de veces, intentó acercarse a Rachel después de ver que era lo que Brittany le había hecho a su mejor amiga y a Quinn por intentar robarle a su novia.

El resto de la escuela, siempre salvo Finn, tomó sin preocupaciones la salida del clóset de Rachel y Brittany.

Sue emitió una alerta rojo para todo aquel que quisiera entrometerse en la felicidad de su hija y su nuera.

Cuando las dos, se mudaron a NY, con la sorpresa de los demás miembros de New Directions de la inteligencia de Brittany (ni que decir de la del resto del equipo de profesores de McKinley) Sue les regalo un departamento, completamente hecho a pruebas de sonidos. Incluidos los pisos.

La gente no tenía porque escuchar lo que ella una vez sin querer había escuchado.

Cuando le comunicaron que Rachel estaba embarazada, Sue pidió que investigaran de quien era el ovulo. Era sabido que el donante de esperma era Puckerman. Aunque Sue y Brittany tenían sus reservas, era el mejor candidato. Mezclaron los ovulos y uno de ellos prendió en Rachel lo suficiente para darles la primera niña, rubia, de enormes ojos marrones.

Sue nunca había estado más orgullosa de si misma.

Sue dijo que en su tumba quería que pusieran: Mas certera que cupido.

**FIN**


End file.
